


Doctorin' Carmilla

by MissILikeTooManyFandoms



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissILikeTooManyFandoms/pseuds/MissILikeTooManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla catches Laura watching Doctor Who and intends to have her attention quickly shifted to her. The vampire miscalculates not only her control of the situation but also just how enjoyable Doctor Who can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is it just kind of happened. Based off this post on tumblr 
> 
> http://holy-hollstein.tumblr.com/post/120685338174/carmillatexts-carmilla-text-edition-54
> 
> Yes, the title is from the song "Doctorin' the TARDIS" by The Timelords (KLF)
> 
> Much spoilers for season 6 of Doctor Who

“Perry is all washed up. She’s still babbling but Ginger 1 said that they have it all under control.” The lights were all out as Carmilla swept into the room, but the vampire had no trouble maneuvering in the dark as she made her way towards her girlfriend, who showed no indication of having heard her enter. She was sprawled across the leather chaise, her feet propped behind her where one’s head normally rested. Her eyes were glued to her laptop, earbuds sticking out of her ears, which prevented Laura from noticing the true extent of girlfriend’s concern over Perry, forgoing her usual nicknames.  Carmilla smirked as she drew closer, Laura still unaware of her presence. With just a hint of supernatural speed, Carmilla settled herself alongside Laura, her lips resting at her as she quickly removed an earbud. “What are you watching, sweetheart?”

“GAAAAAHHHHH! CARM!” Laura jerked and flailed, her heart hammering in her chest. She nearly toppled off of the lounge but was rescued by Carmilla, the vampire’s eyes twinkling in amusement.

“Doesn’t sound like a very good show.”

“You suck.” Laura shifted to give Carmilla more room. The gesture was a bit pointless, Carmilla using the space just to press even closer to Laura, pulling her tight to her side. Despite huffing when the vampire followed her and still peeved at her fright, Laura leaned into Carmilla, resting her head on her shoulder as her eyes returned to her computer. “I’m watching Doctor Who.”

“Why did I even ask?”

“Shhhh. The Doctor and River are about to get married.” Carmilla rolled her eyes, running her fingers through Laura’s locks. Just as she was about to reply with something devastatingly witty like “You act like you can’t quote the entire episode to me,” the vampire was struck with a brilliant idea, a wicked smirk crossing her features. Her fingers began to drift lower, creeping down Laura’s back as they followed the silky strands while her lips began to leave feather-light kisses across the side of the Whovian’s face. When Laura sighed, smiling, and leaned into her touches, eyes still glued to the screen, Carmilla upped her game, fingers slipping beneath her shirt, nails scraping down her back as she began to leave open mouth kisses across Laura’s jaw and neck, halting here and there to suck harshly at the skin. “C-Carm.”

“Cupcake?” Laura squirmed, making the vampire smirk against her skin. Carmilla’s hand drifted ever lower, sliding beneath the waistband of her girlfriend’s jean, slender fingers squeezing the skin found there. The positioning was becoming more and more awkward, but Carmilla continued her descent with her lips, sucking particularly hard at Laura’s pulse point.

“Any…anyone could walk in.” Laura’s eyes had long since glazed over and no longer took in anything of what Eleven and River were doing.

“They’re busy.”

“Carm.” With a sigh, the vampire pulled away, moving to get up from the chaise. Much to her surprise, she found herself jerked down and pushed on to her back. The laptop was precariously close to her feet but its owner did not seem to care as they straddled Carmilla’s lap. Laura’s hands rested on either side of her girlfriend’s head, her gaze boring into the vampire’s, her face flushed and her breathing ragged. They stared at each other for a moment. When Carmilla opened her mouth to speak, to say what she did not know, Laura kissed her, her tongue quickly working through warm lips and sharp fangs. Carmilla groaned beneath her, her hips jumping involuntarily. Laura pushed back, forcing moans from both of them as they found a rhythm.

Laura soon abandoned Carmilla’s lips to suck harsh, short-lived hickeys into every patch of skin available, thoroughly enjoying the cut of her black shirt. Carmilla watched her descent with dark eyes, her fangs already hanging past her lips. She worked her fingers under Laura’s shirt, scratching over her abs and toying with the waistband of her jeans, just desperate to touch any skin she could. Movement caught her eye past Laura’s shoulder, however, her hands stilling on the smaller girl’s taut stomach. Laura had been watching Doctor Who on Netflix and with the marriage of the Doctor and River Song long past, the episode had changed. Carmilla watched the Doctor race around, not quite understand what was going on, until he and the children wandered into what the vampire thought was Narnia at first. When Carmilla finally looked away, Laura was sitting between her bare legs, grinning smugly. Somehow, the vampire had missed the removal of her leather pants.

“What are you grinning about?”

“Really I should be upset I think that you found Doctor Who more interesting than what I was doing.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You were watching it.”

“Was not.”

“It’s not even one of the best episodes either.”

“Good, because I wasn’t watching it.” Her remark choked off as she watched Laura sit up and tie her hair back, her mouth going dry. Laura settled back down between her legs, spreading them to allow her shoulders to fit as she removed the rest of the vampire’s clothing, when she was bare before her, however, Laura moved back, surprising the vampire. As Laura began her slow trek upward, pressing kisses to Carmilla’s ankle and then all of her calf, sucking and biting at the back of her knee, her girlfriend writhed and groaned in frustration. With her eyes off of the screen, her want had come roaring back.

“L-Laura.” The aforementioned had stopped about mid-thigh, a trail of red and purple behind her. She rested her head against Carmilla’s leg, her expression absolutely wicked. The look sent another shot of heat through the vampire’s veins.

“Admit you were watching the episode.”

“What? This is ridiculous. C’mon, Laura.” The brunette started to pull away. “Fine! Fine. Yes. I was watching the episode.”

“Hmmm. I don’t know if I believe you.”

“What? You were the one accusing me of having watched it.” Carmilla squirmed, much to her girlfriend’s delight, her fingers walking their way up the vampire’s thighs.

“Yeah, but you could just be saying it now to get what you want.” As Laura’s fingers drifted closer, Carmilla shifted and writhed in an attempt to draw her closer, but her efforts were futile, Laura’s fingers just dancing out of reach. “Prove it.”

“How?”

“What’s the episode about?”

“It’s Doctor Who. It’s not about anything.” Her sass earned Carmilla a harsh bite to her inner thigh. “There’s a box. Some sort of magical box and he takes these kids with him. There’s a bunch of trees and it looks like Narnia.” Laura’s lips were painfully close, her tongue tracing patterns into Carmilla’s skin.

“Do you want to finish-“

“Yes!”

“-the episode?” Laura pulled back grinning, making a show of reaching for her laptop.

“LAURA!” The vampire was aching all over, from her fangs to her toes nearly tearing into the leather beneath her. Her girlfriend’s eyes raking over her did not help matters but she did relax slightly when Laura turned back around, smirking, and without a laptop, resuming her previous position. Carmilla did not have to wait this time, Laura’s tongue reaching and curling, her fingers quick and circling. When she finally arched and collapsed, her hair sticking to her forehead, her chest heaving, Laura settled her head on her stomach, smiling up at her. When her breathing finally settled, she found that the only sound she could hear other than Laura’s quiet breathing was the Doctor Who theme as another episode began to play. She laughed as her fingers stroked gently through Laura’s locks.

“I guess Doctor Who isn’t so bad, cupcake.”

“Want to watch another episode? I promise this one’s really good.” The glint in her eye had Carmilla agreeing immediately.


	2. Doctorin' Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The anonymous Tumblr prompt "Can you write a oneshot where Laura uses the safe word while they're having sex" inspired this. Thought it fit in here.

“C-Carm!” Laura’s head nearly missed the pillow, the crown of her head falling a mere inch and a half from the headboard as her back arched. Her legs locked themselves more tightly about the vampire’s neck, her heels digging into sharp shoulder blades. She could feel Carmilla’s smirk against her burning flesh but before she could choke out a pitiful attempt at a smart remark, her girlfriend hummed, sending a flash of scorching heat through her tiny frame and her back arching away from the bed again. Pale, slender fingers worked above her waist, toying with her chest and dropping to her bellybutton intermittently, leaving a slick, warm trail in their wake.

The vampire switched tactics as she observed just how near Laura was to shattering apart. She slowed her assault until she had pulled away completely, dragging her lips to the inside of Laura’s thigh. The soft skin was already tender from earlier explorations, starbursts of purple and green had appeared in some places. She worried another mark with her teeth, laving at it with her tongue. Though Laura ached for Carmilla’s ministrations to occur elsewhere, she writhed above the vampire, fingers tangled in silken locks.

Reluctantly, Carmilla withdrew the hand that had been tormenting Laura far above her waist, sliding down her abdomen and past her hips, her fingers tapping at the juncture of pelvis and thigh. Laura actually groaned, distracting Carmilla into laughter for a few moments, only prolonging her torment.

“Get on with it!”

“Someone’s impatient today. You know…maybe if someone hadn’t been so keen on dessert this would be a bit farther along by now.” Her smirk could not be seen, but Laura could certainly feel it. Carmilla was delighted with herself and it made Laura wanted to murder her, but not before she got what she wanted.

“I will never eat ‘Death by Chocolate’ again as long as you hurry up and….and…” Laura’s face had been a vibrant shade of red for the past half hour, but she turned nearly purple at the words trying to force their way past her lips.

“Normally, I’d ask you to clarify, but since we both know you’re lying, I hardly think it’s worth the effort.” The vampire made as if to pull away completely, but Laura’s thighs hugged her ears and her heels dug into her back, keeping her in place. Of course, even the muscles developed from years of Krav Maga were no match for supernatural strength, but the sentiment and her own wicked determination to see Laura’s ordeal through kept Carmilla in place. She did not, however, allow Laura’s movements to force her any closer, instead keeping herself an annoying distance away but still out of sight save for her hair.

“Please, Carm.”

“Is Laura Hollis _begging_?”

“Oh, please cut the routine, I had you scre-“ Laura broke off into a long moan as Carmilla finally danced her way back to her previous position, this time with fingers in tow. Earlier, she had made at least somewhat of an effort to tone back the sounds pouring from her throat but much to her later chargin and Carmilla’s current pleasure, her volume had skyrocketed, moans and gasps coming in regular intervals.

White, sharp fangs made their first appearance of the night, usually kept under much tighter wraps but Carmilla was well past the point of her usual restraint. Laura’s only warning was a cold, hard press against her thigh before she was grazed, ripping a strangled cry from her throat as her hips hit an angle that would have been painful in any other situation.

“TARDIS!” Laura’s scream had softened and formed into a mere alarmed shout. Carmilla jerked up immediately, raising herself over Laura as she crawled up her form to cradle her face in her shaking hands. Glimmering canines remained bared.

“Laura? Laura! I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?” Carmilla’s eyes were bright with worry as they scanned her girlfriend’s face. Laura’s expression betrayed only alarm. She remained silent for a few beats, caught up in the vampire’s frantic touches and stare before sitting up suddenly, depositing a startled Carmilla into her lap.

“We’re missing Doctor Who!”

“I know, I know, I’m so sorry I can usually control it better than-wait what?” The vampire received no immediate response but was unsettled once more as Laura shoved her off and leapt from the bed. “Laura?” When the girl vanished from the room, she was shocked into stillness, certain that she done irreparable harm, but before Carmilla could really start in on herself, Laura reappeared, still naked and laptop in hand. “You’re making a video _right now_?”

“What? No! I’m naked, Carm and as much as you’d like a sex tape, it’s not happening. I told you, we’re missing Doctor Who. The livestream started at twelve.” Laura settled back on to the bed, not quite close to but not far away either from the utterly baffled vampire.

“Are you alright, Laura? Where does it hurt? Well, I know where it hurts but-“

“I’m not hurt, Carm. You didn’t hurt me.” Her eyes flicked up from her laptop as she gave a soft smile.

“But you screamed-“

“Because I liked it. Honestly, we’ve had sex enough times by now-“

“You said the safeword!” Carmilla had moved closer, eyes still frantic but another emotion was brewing just beneath the surface.

“Because I remembered Doctor Who was on.” Laura had the grace to look sheepish as Carmilla groaned, covering her face with her still sticky hands.

“That is not what the safeword is for Laura.”

“I know but…it’s Doctor Who, Carm!” Laura sunk a bit lower into the pillows as Carmilla sighed.

“Well at least we know the safeword works. I’m definitely turned off right now.”

“Hey!”

“You bailed on sex, practically mid-orgasm to watch your weird doctor and his box.”

“I mean…I wasn’t mid-orgasm. That’s a bit of a stretch.” Laura peeked over the top of her laptop and immediately regretted it. She had never seen the vampire so offended.

“You were begging me to finish you off not three minutes ago! Whatever. Maybe your Doctor can get you off.” Laura would have laughed but Carmilla leaving the bedroom was no joking matter. Before she could angrily clamber off the bed, Laura wrapped a hand around her arm and pulled, urging her to join her.

“C’mon, Carm. I know you were looking forward to seeing The Mistress.”

“I don’t even know who that is.”

“Yes you do, c’mon.” Laura smiled, knowing she had already won and though Carmilla hated herself for giving her the satisfaction, she could not resist the full force of Laura’s bright, wide eyes. With a groan, she sidled up next to Laura but instead of letting her lean against her, she picked her up, settling her in her lap, arms around her waist. Laura leaned into her girlfriend gladly, a smug smile on her lips as she started the stream. “Luckily, I found one running a few minutes behind.” Carmilla grumbled, tightening her hold.

Though she would never admit it, the vampire was slightly intrigued by what was playing out on Laura’s screen but it was still ridiculous and beneath her dignity. Her eyes alighted on the minutes passed. _37:35._ She bit back a groan. She would not be able to last another half hour. Her eyes slid to the skin already in reach and just centimeters from her lips. She allowed herself a brief grin before trailing kisses behind Laura’s ear and down the side of her neck, teeth pulling and lips pressing harder as she neared the pulse beating so close to the air.

“Get off, Carm.”

“That’s what I’m trying to get you to do, creampuff.”

“Oh my god shut up.” Unfortunately, further advances were spurned, Laura’s focus entirely taken by the grainy screen in front of her. With a groan of defeat, Carmilla fell back against the pillows.The acknowledgment she received was a little wiggle from her lap, where Laura still rested. She really hated Doctor Who.


End file.
